les défis de Lo
by Luna051
Summary: quand on a un cerveau qui ressemble aux autoroutes du sud de la france en été et qu'on est déjà très occupée avec ses autres fics, ca donne ca, auteurs en mal d'inspirations: J EN AI A REVENDRE! ET IL N Y A QUE DU SLASH CHEZ MOI!
1. Chapter 1

Kikou tout le monde, je suis dans l'obligation de vous dire que mon cerveau est surchargé d'idées en ce moment et franchement, même si j'adorerais les écrire moi même je n'ai pas vraiment le temps ou le courage ! voilà donc quelques petits défis, il n'y aura que des slashs ben vi ! après tout, je suis une dingue de slashs !

Défi 1

Bon libre a vous de faire dark ou pas. Je lance juste l'idée générale. Alors, Harry a l'aube de sa 17ème année, se fait mordre par un vampire désespéré qui décide d'envoyer notre très cher héros immortel dans le passé et plus précisément a l'époque des fondateurs. Harry fera donc sa 7ème année a cette époque et tombera sous le charme de l'infâme Salazar. Rappelons que ryry est super puissant ( ben vi quand même !) mais qu'il ne se prend pas pour dieu et qu'il n'est pas dieu. Alors vous avez le choix entre faire un méchant Salazar qui déteste les moldus et les sangs de bourbe (mouai !) ou bien en fait, ça serait son frère jumeau qui serait le super méchant ( mais personne ne sait qu'il a un frère jumeau !) de toute manière, on arrive au même point, Sal se fait butter ! alors pas qui et comment, libre a vous, je serais tentée de dire Godric mais bon…

Fou de douleur, ryry se laisse tomber dans la dépression vampirique et décide de pioncer pendant 800 longues années ! pour après, ben vous voyez mais ça serait cool qu'il devienne le prof de défense de bubus non ?( si vous voulez faire un slash ryry/Busus, libre a vous mais bon quand même quoi !) pour la suite, on a pas mal d'hypothèse !

La première, c'est qu'il adopte Tom Elvis Jedusor quand celui ci est encore un enfant comme ca on aura pas un grand vilain cinglé mage noir sur les bras et on se retrouve avec un autre mage noir en fait, qui vous voulez ! ça peut être le père de Lucius Malefoy ou un autre inventé ! comme vous voulez !

Secondes hypothèse, il n'adopte pas tom et réapparais a l'époque des maraudeurs ou il devient soit un prof soit un nouvel élève terminant sa 7ème année ( c'est un vampire et il est immortel ! il peut utiliser des sorts pour se vieillir si ça l'amuse !) et là, on devrait avoir un slash avec Severus !

Pour ceux qui choisissent la seconde, je vois vaguement, que James et Lily se font quand même tuer mais Harry décide de s'élever lui même ! ( tout le monde suis bien ?) et alors on aurait un petiot Harry Potter, légèrement différent de celui de base ! ( ben vi, il a été élevé par un vampire qui lui a tout enseigné de la magie et qui connaissait personnellement les fondateurs ! on va pas en faire une chochotte non plus ! nan ! ça sera un dark harry pour le fait qu'il ne sera pas super naïf ou quoique ce soit ! )

Donc on aura un Albus qui va péter un plomb en découvrant que petit ryry a été enlevé et il le cherchera en vain et 10 ans plus tard, Harry Potter débarque a Poudlard en sachant déjà tout sur tout ! et le vieux Harry revient dans la vie de Severus qui capte plus rien !

Enfin, voilà les idées générales ( ben vi moi j'écris au fur et a mesure donc c'est dur de savoir exactement ou on va !)

Si il y a un courageux ou une courageuse qui a compris ce que je voulais dire, châpeau moi j'ai encore du mal ! cependant si vous êtes intéressés mais que vous avez pas tout capté, je rappelle que je suis sur Hotmail et Yahoo msn ! voilà, a vos doigts et ordi ! niark niark niark !


	2. Chapter 2

Défis 2 : couple : HP/LV

Bon tout d'abord, Sirius est encore vivant ( ben vi je l'aime bien moi Siriussounet !), ensuite, Harry est le fils de James et Severus !

Alors, Vernon est pas super content de s'être fait agresser par l'ordre a la gare et il le fait durement savoir a Harry. Il va d'ailleurs jusqu'à le tuer !

Sur l'insistance de sirius, Severus se rend chez Harry et découvre celui ci mort avec un couteau enfoncé dans sa poitrine. Ce que personne ne sait c'est que Severus est un vampire mais d'une race a part ! ( inventez en une !) bref, il tente de faire boire son sang a Harry mais ca ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu et ryry fait un violent rejet ! sachant que Dumby va encore essayé de diriger la vie du jeune homme, il l'emmène chez la seule personne capable de l'aider, Voldemort ( un voldy OOC si possible ! un qui est sympa avec ses mangemorts très proches !) et là, oh comble du désespoir, ils se rendent compte tous les deux que si le sang n'a pas marché c'est parce que ryry est le fils de Severus niark niark niark !

Ryry de son côté il est bien pénard et il discute en fait avec James qui lui révèle toute la sordide vérité sur sa vie ( imaginez un vilain Dumby manipulateur et EVIL ! complètement cinglé aussi !) ryry en se réveillant est pas super content on doit le dire !

Severus a du mal a accepter qu'Harry soit son fils et il le lui fait d'ailleurs savoir d'ailleurs, voldy est pas super content après lui après ça !

Severus va avertir Sirius et Remus que Harry est toujours en vie mais qu'il faudra trouver un truc pour changer un peu même beaucoup son apparence et c'est là que Lily intervient puisqu'elle avait placé des supers charmes sur le jeune homme qui commence doucement a changer ( et il devient une véritable bombe super puissante !).

Voilà, pour la suite ben ryry entre a Poudlard sous un nouveau nom, il se rend compte que peu de ses amis étaient véritablement ses amis, mais qu'il peut toujours compter sur le loup garou de service et son amant animagus ! et pis y a Voldy aussi qui semble s'intéresser de très près au jeune canon !

Vous la faites comme vous voulez mais ça devra se finir en bain de sang pour Dumby !


End file.
